


sanguinem sanctorum

by gabriphales



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Forced Masturbation, Light Sadism, M/M, Possession, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, i suppose u could call it that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: gabriel finds out about the bodyswap - and takes his own idea of revenge on aziraphale (i.e, gabriel possesses aziraphale, and does horrible,horriblethings)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	sanguinem sanctorum

" _you know, i should've known it wasn't you back there._ "

the words that clot in aziraphale's throat aren't his own. they taste like hot metal and salt, like spitting up bile in a dirty bathtub. he tries to choke them down, hold his mouth neatly shut - as he so often has before. but there's nothing he can do, every move he makes to stop it is overrun, filtered out by gabriel's presence.

he has more control over aziraphale than aziraphale has ever had over himself.

" _you're weak, aziraphale._ " it's so awkward, coming from his own mouth. there's a lilt to the voice that strikes him in his core, a potent reminder of what he could have been, how much more gabriel would've liked him if he'd just tried a _little_ harder.

" _you need someone to rely on. that's why you chose him._ "

he crumbles to the floor, his cheek stinging against hard wood. gabriel moves for him, moves against him - all his efforts are swallowed into nothingness, consumed by the horrid, gaping wound of a realization that he's helpless like this. there's nobody here to save him. he can't fight back, gabriel's _won._

"what do you want with me?" he asks, rising to his knees, with his hands still glued to the floor, trembling as he tries to stabilize himself.

" _what i've always wanted._ " gabriel grins, and when aziraphale catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he has to shroud the sight away with his palm. hand clasped over his mouth to reserve some level of dignity. even then, that doesn't silence gabriel.

" _i don't understand your decisions, aziraphale._ "

the hand against his mouth moves lower. gabriel hovers it around his neck, fingers held to his pulse point, yet never once daring to harden their grip. aziraphale's breathing stops anyways. his lungs seem torn open, knocked of all the air inside them. and his heart is racing with the speed to break ribs, surging adrenaline that struggles in his stomach, nauseates his throat. there's a sinking pressure ripped through him, like a stab to his gut, a belly slit open. and he knows, he _knows_ -

somehow, he knows what's coming isn't good.

" _but i can help you make them now. i'll take care of you, lead you back to the light. all i ask for in return, is one little favor._ "

the eyes he sees in the mirror don't belong to him. vivid and violet, the color of wisteria. and they're hungry, they're _vicious,_ like gabriel might just eat him from the inside out. his hand moves, and the first button of his waistcoat pops undone.

" _i want to see you, will you let me?_ "

bile rises, a sea upturns in aziraphale's tummy, but there's nothing he can do to deny gabriel the answer he's looking for. his own voice replies, all soft and quiet, "yes, sir," and it makes him violently ill. he sits back, his legs spread, and the hand that travels down his abdomen, settling at his crotch, feels so familiar and foreign at the same time. like being force-fed poison embedded in his favorite food, like wine that's gone rotten, milk that's turned sour. his own cologne rings thick in the air, heavy, and he chokes on it, he strangles on the scent that belongs not just to him, but to another person entirely now. he closes his eyes. he doesn't want to see this. he doesn't _want to._

" _ah, ah, ah._ " gabriel croons through him. " _i'm just getting started, sunshine. don't worry, i won't let you out of any of the fun_."

his trousers come loose, slipping down his thighs as gabriel tugs and tugs and _tugs._ fingers stretch and curl, they wrap back 'round to his center, taking pride in the slick evident through his cotton panties.

" _that's right, be a doll, and let me have you._ " gabriel mutters, it's all sickly sweet praise to aziraphale's ears. the sort that'd make him vomit were he any less well restrained. 

" _i know you want it, you just have to be shown how good i can make you feel._ "

a thumb presses hard against his clit. it's his own thumb, he knows, but it doesn't _seem_ like it. not with gabriel's power behind every move, rutting hard into his skin. he'd never be this rough with himself - not that he has any grand experience in this particular field, but still . . .

" _is this your first time, darling?_ " gabriel asks him. " _i'll be gentle, of course._ "

somehow, aziraphale can't bring himself to believe anything gabriel says. that cruel hand slips beneath damp fabric, and presses firm to the third knuckle. enough to have aziraphale gritting his teeth, sobbing out for a god who isn't listening.

"it hurts," he gasps. "please, stop."

" _it'll always hurt the first time, sweets._ " gabriel coos the words like the gentle tune of a song, chipper and cheery as always. " _just relax, sit still, and watch - watch for me._ "

his eyes jolt open. and he can't avoid it, he can't look anywhere else. he's forced to bear witness to his own mutilation, a third finger joining the frey, only making him wince harder.

"please," he begs, pleading despite how little good he knows it'll do. "please, you have to stop. you can't do this. you're an angel."

the fingers in him stretch, twisting inside, scissoring as a glorified punishment. aziraphale bubbles over with tears, his vision clouds through the thick of them. and gabriel just keeps going, fucking in and out, using him for a pleasure that can only be defined as _malicious._ because, really, the only thing he's getting out of this is seeing aziraphale suffer. at his own hands, no less. it's not his cock inside aziraphale, it's not his body hovering over the smaller angel's. he's making him helpless, and showing him he ought to enjoy it.

" _d'you like that? do you like this?_ " 

aziraphale shakes his head fiercely, "absolutely not!"

" _how unfortunate,_ " gabriel's pride is audible. he doesn't regret a single thing. " _i suppose, in that case, i might get this over with sooner rather than later._ "

and aziraphale doesn't have the time to ask what he means by that - he's struggling for air, sucking down what feels like a hard lump instead of pure oxygen, because he's cumming, he's cumming, and he can't _take_ it. it's all too much, his head is pounding, his chest is sore. the blood that spreads through every limb has gone from hot to cold and back 'round again within a span of fifty seconds, and he can't stay controlled any longer. he screams, a real, unabashed scream. the sort that'd make his neighbors worry for his state of mind, perhaps phone the local station, just to make sure they check up on him, ensure he's alright. it feels so right to scream, so good to admit that he needs help, he wants help, he can't take this on his own anymore.

but gabriel clamps his hand down over his mouth, and he feels himself smiling against his swollen palm.

" _keep quiet, sunshine. i'll be seeing you again soon._ "

and he's gone. like throwing up a putrid sickness, emptying himself of everything that hurts, gabriel is gone from him. 

aziraphale can still feel him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> id like to apologize to every person who reads my fics for actual nice consensual porn this is just hell


End file.
